


My Favorite Things

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, implied weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt #1 of Wincest Love Week 2/8/16-2/14/16: Things Sam and Dean love about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Things

Sam could watch his big brother for hours. Days even. Dean doesn’t notice, but the younger hunter sneaks as many glances at Dean as he can throughout the day. A corner of the eye peek while they’re in the Impala, a longing gaze over the top of some dusty lore book, and when Dean’s asleep, that’s Sam’s favorite time.

 

Because, see, Sam’s favorite thing about Dean Winchester is his freckles. And when Dean is passed out, arms spread over the rumpled motel comforter, lips parted and damp with drool, that’s when Sam can study those beautiful blemishes. His favorite area to look at is under Dean’s right eye, a particularly heavy smattering over the side of his nose and just above his cheekbone.

 

As a child, Sam would spend hours trying to count Dean’s freckles, while his big brother sighed and brushed his hair, or read to him, and to this day, twenty years later, he’s still counting.

 

Even though they’ve been involved in their messed up, twisted, beautiful romance for two years now, Sam is still too embarrassed to tell Dean his favorite thing about him… Dean would just call him a girl.

 

But what Sam doesn’t know is that Dean knows already. He knows Sam stares at him, touches his freckles, and counts under his breath. He knows, and he adores it, but says nothing, because he has his own secret.

 

Dean loves Sam’s smile. Especially his innocent, ‘I’ve been caught’ smile that is so rare… Dean doesn’t tell Sam he knows about his secret, because it’s the perfect excuse to catch him in the act, meeting his eyes across the table or in the darkness of their bedroom, and Sam gives that smile, the one that warms Dean’s heart and makes him realize that maybe, some day, things will be okay, as long as he has his Sam.


End file.
